


Life Is The Bubbles

by RowdyRedhead83



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRedhead83/pseuds/RowdyRedhead83
Summary: Bucky is intrigued by bubble baths.





	Life Is The Bubbles

After a grueling three-week mission overseas with Natasha, Sam, and Clint, we were on the Quinjet heading home, and I couldn’t wait to get back to the Avengers compound and sleep in my own bed. And eat real food. And take a bubble bath in my perfect, just-the-right-size-for-me clawfoot bathtub. When we landed and I finally made it to my living quarters, I could practically HEAR my Lush bath bombs calling to me. My dreams were hopeless dashed, however, when I opened my door and found Bucky lounging on my couch watching TV. 

“Bucky? What the hell?!” I shouted, startling him and causing him to jump and knock his entire bowl of popcorn on the floor.

“Jesus Christ, man! You can’t sneak up on a guy like that!” He turned to finally look at me. “What are you doing home so early anyway? Thought you guys were gonna be gone the rest of the month?”

I kicked my shoes off by the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. Bucky wasn’t far behind. “Things went smoother than we anticipated. Got to come home early. What’s the matter Buck, aren’t you happy to see me??” I gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder as I walked past him towards my bedroom, tying my hair up as I went. “What are you doing here anyhow? Don’t you have your own TV?”

“I do,” he said, following me. “But it’s hard to enjoy it when your neighbors are constantly yelling at each other.”

“Steve and Sharon are fighting _again?_ ” I said, stepping out of my closet, having changed out of my clothes and into my bathrobe. 

Bucky went to speak again, but snapped his jaw shut when he saw what I was wearing. “Sorry, doll, but...did I preemptively interrupt something?”

I rolled my eyes and stepped around him to get to my bathroom. “First of all,” I said with an exasperated sigh. “Don’t call me doll. Second, as a matter of fact, you did. I had all kinds of plans to relax in a nice bubble bath with a glass of wine and a book.”

He stood in the doorway and watched me flit around the bathroom, gathering all of the essentials for my bath. “I don’t understand baths. You sit there stewing in your own filth. And what the hell is this thing?” He picked up one of my bath bombs and tossed it back and forth between his hands. 

“This,” I said, plucking it from his clutches and dropping it into the water “Is a bath bomb. It-”

“Why would you put a bomb in your bathtub??”

“Not that kind of bomb, Buck. It gets all fizzy and colorful and smells amazing. See?” I moved to show him the bubbling, color-changing water. “Also, bubble baths are awesome. You know,” I looked at him sideways, a grin playing on my lips “I could draw you one if you wanted. Just so you can see how relaxing it is. Might do you a world of good, actually.”

He paused before crying out. “No way! You are not getting me in that girly tub.”

“You hesitated.”

“Whatever,” he grumbled, and stomped back out to the living room.

A few days later, I was heading back to my room after a particularly intense training session with Natasha, anxious for another soak in my tub. When I opened my door, I could hear music coming from the direction of my bedroom. I was sure I had turned my radio off before I left. 

“Hello?” I called out. 

No answer. 

I crept closer, not sure of what I was about to find. It was then that I realized the music was coming from the bathroom, and I heard water being sloshed about. 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” I said quietly to myself before pushing the bathroom door open. 

There sat Bucky, up to his eyeballs in bubbles, a beer in his hand and a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face. It was all I could do to keep from doubling over from laughter when he held his hands up in surrender.

“I can explain.”


End file.
